machetemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Heard
' Amber Laura Heard' (born April 22, 1986) is an American actress and model. She portrayed Miss San Antonio in Machete Kills. Biography Amber Heard was born in Austin, Texas, to Paige (Parsons), an internet researcher, and David Heard, a contractor. She has English, Irish, Scottish, German, and Welsh ancestry. Heard appeared in the Academy Award-nominated film, North Country (2005), in which she played Charlize Theron's character in flashbacks. Her other early film credits include: Syrup (2013), Drive Angry (2011) 3D, The Joneses (2009), Never Back Down (2008), Alpha Dog (2006) and Friday Night Lights (2004). On television, Heard starred on The CW drama, Hidden Palms (2007), and had guest starring roles on Showtime's Californication (2007) and CBS's Criminal Minds (2005). In 2009, Heard starred in the box office hit, Zombieland (2009), opposite Woody Harrelson, Bill Murray and Jesse Eisenberg. She also starred in the suspense thriller, The Stepfather (2009), with Sela Ward, Dylan Walsh and Penn Badgley. In 2008, she garnered attention for her role in the comedic hit, Pineapple Express (2008), with Seth Rogen and James Franco. Heard received a 2008 Young Hollywood Award for her breakthrough performance in "Pineapple Express". She appeared in The Rum Diary (2011), opposite Johnny Depp, and John Carpenter's The Ward (2010), which premiered at the 2010 Toronto Film Festival. She also starred in the independent film, And Soon the Darkness (2010), in which she additionally served as a co-producer. Heard starred in Paranoia (2013), opposite Harrison Ford, Liam Hemsworth and Gary Oldman. The film was released by "Relativity Media" on August 16, 2013. She also starred in Robert Rodriguez's Machete Kills (2013), which was released by "Open Road Films" on March 4, 2013, and McG's 3 Days to Kill (2014), opposite Kevin Costner and Hailee Steinfeld, which was released in 2014. Additionally, her film All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006), which premiered at the 2006 Toronto Film Festival, was released by The Weinstein Co. in theaters in the fall of 2013. Heard resides in Los Angeles, where she is actively involved with Amnesty International. Selected Filmography *''All the Boys Love Mandy'' (2006) *''Drive Angry'' (2011) *''Machete Kills ''(2013) Trivia *Ranked #21 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 Women of 2008 list. *Father's name is David Heard - a successful commercial contractor in Austin, Texas. *Has two sisters. *Has a golden teacup Yorkie dog named Pistol, who was featured alongside Heard for Teen Vogue's "Young Hollywood" issue in October 2009. *Ranked #13 on Maxim magazine Hot 100 Women of 2010 list. *In December 2010 she "came out" to the crowd at the 25th anniversary celebration for GLAAD (The Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation). She also told the website www.afterellen.com that for several years, her romantic partner has been photographer Tasya van Ree. They have since split up. *Dropped out of school at the age of 17, to go to New York to start a career in modeling, she then relocated to Los Angeles to get into acting. Sources Wikipedia. IMDb. Category:Females Category:Actor